


展会

by sennhang



Series: 写作历程 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Agent!Sonoko, Alternate Universe - Writer, Comedy, Kaito is a fanboy for Shinichi's work, M/M, Q&A Panel, Shinichi has no chill, That's where it all went wrong, Writer!Kaito, Writer!Shinichi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 作家AU, 作家快斗, 作家新一 - Freeform, 快斗是新一的书粉, 新一很不冷静, 经纪人园子 - Freeform, 轻松向, 这就是一切问题的源头, 问答座谈会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: 新一必须要承认，还有更好的处理方式。如果他早知道之后事情会多么令他头疼，他绝对会换种更委婉的说辞。
Relationships: Pre- Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 写作历程 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816858
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Convention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027249) by [Phantoms_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo). 



> 作注：  
> 弃权声明：我并不拥有《名侦探柯南》和《魔术快斗》，只拥有这篇同人的故事。

新一必须要承认，还有更好的处理方式。如果他早知道之后事情会多么令他头疼，他绝对会换种更委婉的说辞。

因为，他当时毫无察觉地入了套。

一切都要从一个简单的问题开始。

“您有没有考虑过《小侦探柯南》和《月光魔术师》联动？”这是在他数个座谈会中某个粉丝问的问题。这个问题简单明了，一句有或没有就能解答。如果新一说了任何一种答案，事情就不会发展成那样了。

然而，他回道：“柯南和什么？”

坐在他身边的父亲捂住了脸，人群 **骚动** 起来。他怎么可能从未听说过《月光魔术师》？如果他连自己的对手作品都没读过，他算什么悬疑小说家？ **难道他从来不读他们寄给他的粉丝来信吗？**

（对此答案是不。园子会看，并把重要的那些交给他。）

“安静！”主持人对人群喊道：“安静！我相信工藤先生对此会好好解释的。”

人群依然在发出隆隆声，主持人转向新一，死亡威胁隐藏在假笑之下。

新一咽了口唾沫。

“我并非有意引起纷争，”新一开口道：“我的确尽我所能地去多读来信，但每天都会有数千封送到。而且作为我的粉丝你们也清楚，我的首要工作是在东京警视厅搜查一课担任谋杀案警探。当我没有案子的时候，我会写我的小说。在此之间，并没有太多时间能供我去阅读并跟上最新的潮流。”

新一省略没说自己依然会选择夏洛克·福尔摩斯，而非任何的现代小说， **特别是** 关于小偷的书。

“下一个问题？”趁人群还未立刻暴动，主持人这样问道。他点了后方的一只手。

“还是问工藤先生的问题，”一个扮成玲在《小侦探柯南》首张封面图中造型的女孩说道：“既然您现在已经得知，您会不会阅读《月光魔术师》，并考虑联动呢？”

“会的，当然了，”新一带着微笑同意道。

那个女孩眯起眼睛：“您在说谎。”

新一愣住了，“什么？”

“所有人都知道工藤先生说谎时，左边的眉毛会抽动！”女孩怒喊道。

……真的吗？

“您在说谎，工藤先生！”女孩透过麦克风这样说道，而人群都站在她那一边。“您在对自己的粉丝撒谎！您在对世界撒谎！更重要的是，您在对自己撒谎！”

而这就是为什么新一和他的经纪人开了一次临时公关会议。

“这么说吧……”园子说着，关上了座谈会的视频，“你完球了。”

“真是谢谢你用词这么恰当，”新一做了个鬼脸，“难道你不是什么财团继承人吗？”

“我是，同时意味着等这摊子砸了之后我还有后路，”园子放下手中的平板：“而你，则没有。”

新一挑起一边眉毛，“那我的谋杀案警探生涯呢？无足轻重吗？”

“这可是你说的，不是我，”园子耸耸肩，“总之呢，我们解决这场闹剧的唯一办法就是同黑羽和他的经纪人交涉，开展联动。”

“……谁？”

“你不至于蠢到这种地步吧，”园子呻吟一声：“黑羽快斗？《月光魔术师》的作者？你怎么可能不知道？！”

“几个小时前我才知道还有这么个系列 **存在** 好吗！”新一辩驳道：“我怎么可能知道 **作者** 的名字？！”

“已经火了 **好多年** 了好吗！不要再住在山洞里了！”

“我不 **知道这个** ！我也 **没有** 住在山洞里！”

“别皱你抽动的眉毛了，”园子咂咂嘴：“我来负责安排初次见面，看看我们能不能把这个项目做起来。”

抽动……？“喂，发表那个的人 **是你** ！”

园子一僵，脸色大变。她在自己的手机后面冲新一咧了一个苍白的笑。

“你别跟我玩这套！本质上来说是你 **引导我的粉丝来针对我** ！”新一双手砸在咖啡桌上，“而我的眉毛在我说谎时也不会抽动！”

“新一，作为你的经纪人，你要相信我说的：你需要谈成这次的联动！”园子恳求道，语气迅速从歉意变成央求：“他令女性读者趋之若鹜！他不受任何题材限制，还能吊足读者胃口！你一定要和他做联动！”

新一怒目而视，“承认吧。你就是想看你的本命CP互动才想要联动的吧。”

园子坚持了五秒就绷不住了，“英次和兰斯洛特一定要见面！在看见两个世界联系在一起前，我是不会善罢甘休的！”

新一叹了口气。他怎么会这么了解园子？他真的希望自己没有。

“拜托了新一！”园子乞求道，拉着他的胳膊，直到他终于对她施以眼神。

“唉，行吧，”新一耙了耙头发。“我会去 **询问** 那个作者是否愿意做联动。”

园子放声高呼，高兴地举起双臂。

“别太得意忘形了！”新一戳了戳她。“那个家伙还得同意才行。我不会逼迫他的。”

“但是你是个超了不起的作家！”园子笑得一脸得意。“我们已经胜券在握了。”

还记得人们常说的不能高兴得太早吗？


	2. Chapter 2

快斗凭借专业演员的实力克制住了自己激动的尖叫。今天是工藤新一的签名会，他著有《推理女王》和《小侦探柯南》（以及《沉睡的都太郎》，不过快斗对那个系列兴趣不大）。因为自己的签售会，快斗错过了昨天的那场，不过他已经 **确保** 今天有空。他终于可以让他所有的初版书得到签名了！

而且他就是下一个！

“我该签给谁？”工藤问道，脸上浮起友好的微笑。

“快-快斗！”快斗回道，尽力掩饰自己的迷弟本色。同样作为作家的他清楚应对过激粉丝有多烦人。

“那么，快斗，”工藤接过快斗手中的书，微笑灿烂了几分。“三个系列都有啊。”

“是的，”快斗有些羞涩地承认道：“最先入手了《推理女王》。女主角特别棒——强大又聪颖，不像现在的一些角色。”

“我很高兴，”而工藤 **看起来** 很高兴，“她是我初次写作的产物。那时我也不知道之后会如何发展。”

“不过，在《沉睡的都太郎》里，”当工藤打开那本书签名时，快斗蹙起眉毛：“你的字里行间透着一种悲伤？”

“我写这本的时候刚刚分手，”工藤承认道，脸颊因窘迫而泛红，“我想这点在都太郎和他妻子分开的情节中能看得出来。”

“现在您这么一点，我能看出来了。”而他的确如此。快斗思忖片刻自己怎么之前没有意识到，但工藤对自己的生活保密是出了名的。没能掌握所有信息的快斗没有联想到很正常。

工藤拿起最后一本，而快斗扬起笑容。

“但是您在《小侦探柯南》里成功弥补了这一点，”快斗笑着说：“故事设定非同凡响，主人公也讨人喜欢。更不用提有多少次他差点就被抓住了！”

“是啊，”工藤同意道，笑容柔和了他的唇角。

也许……也许现在是询问的好时机？正好气氛合适，也许快斗能探探另一位作家对于和他的《月光魔术师》系列联动的态度？

问问……也没什么大不了的，对吗？

“那个，”快斗欲言又止。工藤签到一半的笔停了下来。“您有没有……想过联动……？”

“和《月光魔术师》？”工藤接他话的瞬间，快斗的心都快要跳出嗓子眼了。工藤非常清楚他要问什么！所以这意味着他之前考虑过吗？快斗是不是有机会？

然而工藤的表情却不这么认为。

“如果是昨天座谈会的事情，”工藤愤怒地开口道，所有友好的伪装都已然消失，快斗这才突然察觉到那不过是假象， **脆弱** 的假象。此时已经碎裂不在。“我已经告诉过你们我对于和另一个系列联动的想法！而且我并不喜欢走到哪里都有人不停问我这个问题！”

“我……”快斗后退一步，“我很抱——！”

“你不明白 **除了** 写作之外我还有别的生活吗？”工藤气冲冲站起来继续道：“不明白柯南 **并不是** 我身心全部吗？不明白也许我 **并不是** 天天都迫不及待地去写什么操纵别人就为了能被 **注意到** 的傻瓜吗？！”

“我——我没有——！”快斗能感觉扎在他背后的指责视线，好似工藤突然发飙都是 **他的** 错一样。

他怎么能知道？他又没有参加座谈会！

“如果我决定 **不再** 写小说了呢？！”工藤此时大声呵斥，他猛地把自己的椅子推进桌底，大步离开：“你就 **没想过** 吗？！”

快斗站在那里，不确定刚刚发生了什么。工藤已经离开了， **在签售会的途中** ，全都因为快斗想做一次联动。而对方威胁再也不会写《小侦探柯南》了？

“先生，”一名保安到他旁边对他喊道：“我需要请您离开展台。”

“好，”快斗回道，感觉声音不像是自己嘴中发出的一样，“好的，当然。”

“您的书？”保安问道，在注意到快斗和他一样震惊后他的语气缓和了一些。

快斗将自己的视线从工藤离开的那扇门上扯了下来，移到一切的源头上面——《小侦探柯南》第一部，初版， **上有签到一半的签名** 。光看到就让他心绪翻滚。他不知道自己以后再读这本时是否能忘却此情此景——他甚至都不知道自己是否会再读 **任何** 一部。

他有些想将这些书留在这里，这样就不用再看到它们。

但更理智的自己清楚这不是小说的错。它们不过是死物，显然给了工藤巨大压力但还是毫无生命的死物。于是他拾起书本，紧紧抱在怀里，在被人发现他是《月光魔术师》的作者黑羽快斗前迅速离开了那里。

直到青子指出他脸上的泪痕时，他才意识到自己一直在哭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作注：  
> 快斗有一点ooc毕竟他总是保持扑克脸，但我需要往这个故事里加点狗血。再说了，在我的另一篇同人里，他把新一惹哭了，所以这很公平。:)


End file.
